Fallen In Love
by Sage Supremacy Neutral Rank 14
Summary: This series of chapters is Apple Jack being in love with Pinkie Pie, oblivious to the fact brother Big Mac loves her too. This first chapter is just set's the ground work for later chapters, so I apologize before hand that it's not that fun or exiting. The later chapters will get better, like with Harry Potter, I promise. Rated M for later chapters. Reference info


Apple Jack has fallen in love with the high spirited and hyper Pinkie Pie. Apple Jack loved the way she always looked on the bright side of things and her complete oblivion to everything. They say opposites do attract and in this case, it was true. Apple Jack was moreover the serious hard working one, whilst Pinkie Pie was care free and laid back.

When Apple Jack would come to town to make Apple deliveries, she would sometimes go into a trance when Pinkie Pie would hop by. Not knowing that another pony has a crush on her too…

**Apple Jack's POV**

I walked through the town with my big brother Big Mac towing a cart of apples each. We were on our way to Sugarcube Sweet Shop to drop off apples. I couldn't wait because I knew Pinkie Pie would be there.

"C'mon Big Mac!" I encouraged him, "Don't want to be late."

"Yup!" he exclaimed and smiled as he moved faster.

"So aren't you happy about your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yup!" he smiled.

"Don't you say anything other than that," I smiled.

"Yup," he joked back, "I actually just want a small party little sis."

"What? Why? We always throw a big party for Big Mac."

"I know, but I'm getting older and I don't need a lot to be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I have you, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, the farm, and your friends. What else do I need?"

"You have friends right?"

"Only the Pony Tones and we don't even hang out a lot. Mainly because we don't have anything in common other than our singing group and our schedules are just all weird."

"Don't you want friends?"

"Not really, no. I'm okay being alone," he smiled. After a few minutes of silence he looked over to me. I was quite sad that he didn't have any friends and didn't care. He nuzzled my neck, "Don't feel sad for me Apple, I don't mind," he used his nose to wipe away a tear that streamed my face. I smiled weakly and continued walking.

We made to Sugarcube Sweet Shop and as usual, Pinkie Pie was there hopping in circles and saying random stuff. She hopped over to me and Big Mac, "HI APPLE JACK! HI BIG MAC!" she shouted happily.

Big Mac saw that I was still upset and spoke first, "Hey Pinkie, calm down a little bit," her hops got smaller, "We have your order of apples."

"Okay! Let me go get Mister Cake!" she hopped inside as my big brother and I unlatched the carts and moved behind them.

"Hey, cheer up AJ," he knew that would bring a smile to my face. He used to call me AJ when I was younger.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not going to be as cheerful as Pinkie though," I opened the back of the cart.

"Yup!" he chuckled and did the same.

"Hello you two," Mister Cake came out with a small bag with our pay in it and put it into my side saddle bag.

"Hey Mister Cake," I greeted him as Big Mac moved out of the way as Pinkie Pie brought out two carts with wheels under them. They were attached together by a chain and rope as Big Mac helped her move the carts behind the carts.

"You all okay Apple Jack?" Mister Cake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

Not being a very good liar, he saw right through me, but thankfully didn't press it, "Well okay," he shrugged.

Big Mac and I took a stick with sideways shovels on the side of them and began emptying the apples into the carts. When we were done, he thanked us again and latched himself into the harness and walked off with the apples, "So where are you guys goin'?" Pinkie Pie, "When can I start working on Big Mac's party?"

Big Mac and I harnessed ourselves in again before looking at each other with, "Uuuuh, I was going to just have a small party Pinkie Pie," Big Mac admitted.

"What?" The pink pony stopped hopping, "What pony would want just a small pony?"

"Me of course," Big Mac began walking, but was stopped by Pinkie Pie, "Get out of my way Pinkie Pie. I'm not going to have a big party," he growled.

I interjected because I knew Big Mac's anger. He hardly gets mad, but when he does, it can cause a lot of damage to anypony and anything in his way, "Okay Pinkie Pie, we'll see you later. We have to drop off the carts back at home. I'll see ya' later tonight."

"No! I want to know why he doesn't want a big party this year."

"Just drop it Pinkie. This isn't the time to be asking. It's personal!"

"But, I'm the Party Maser! The best Party designer in all of Equestria and I want to know why."

Big Mac lost it, "Leave It Alone Pinkie Pie!" he yelled loud enough to draw the attention of everypony around and scaring Pinkie Pie, "Just Leave Me Alone!" he bucked his back hooves, hitting the cart and causing the harness to break and the cart to shoot back and crash into something. He began running off in frenzy.

"Now you've done it Pinkie Pie!" I released the harnesses yet again, "Now you've truly done it you little shit!" I spat at her before chasing after my big brother.

All I had to do was follow the path of destruction and fear he left behind. What also helped was his whinnying and the screams of all the ponies he passed. Being faster than he was, I finally was able to catch up to him. He was almost going to run through a fruit vendor before I ran up side him and shoved him to his side.

He landed hard with a grunt, "Calm down Macintosh!" I panted.

He shook his head and looked at me. Embarrassment stained his eyes before he stood and hung his head. Now that I think about it, I don't know what his trigger was in this case. It usually would take a lot more than just Pinkie Pie's usual annoyance to get to him.


End file.
